Where the Earth Turns
by psychotic cutey
Summary: Paul's an uncontrollable monster who just imprinted on 13 year old girl who is scared by his outburst. I'm bad at summary's. The story's a lot better
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! How's everybody doing? Good. That's good**

**Disclaimer: All I own is a pair of knee socks and a purple whale named Fish (Purple Whales are endangered. Adopt one and keep it in your kitchen sink!)**

**On with the story!**

"Put that picture on the big dresser." Momma instructed from where she was hanging up pink polka dot blinds set she had picked out. As told, I moved the framed picture of me, Momma, Poppa, and Sue-Anna onto my large extremely light pink dresser. Momma and I are finishing putting together my new room.

My family and I just moved from Ronniesville, Texas to Forks, Washington. Poppa said that one of its neighboring towns is a great place for his business right now. I don't like it. Not the town it seems fine, I suppose. I don't like moving out of the house that I lived in all my life, and leaving behind all my 'friends'.

Things weren't perfect there but it was home. Poppa wasn't home a lot but when he was he was happy. Momma was always busy doing something, whether it was coaching my cheerleading squad or running for PTA president. I was fine. Sue-Anna on the other hand, hated it. She's been different the last couple of years. She was barley home, and snuck out at night. Momma would get into an argument with her, and Sue-Anna would stomp up stairs and wouldn't come down for days. She put dark blue streaks in her shoulder length brown hair. She won't eat meat, and doesn't talk much anymore.

Momma is a very confident woman. Her brown hair goes a little past her shoulder and frames her round face nicely. She's 5' 4'' and won't tell me her weight but I'd guess about 130lbs.

Momma says that I look like a Barbie doll. Standing at 5' 8'' I tend to stand out. I weigh 110lbs. on the dot, my naturally blonde hair comes down to the small of my back. My skin is tan which makes my baby blue eyes pop even more.

Sue-Anna is 5' 2'' , she weighs maybe 110 lbs. 115lbs.. Her hair is a mocha color brown that is cut in short choppy layers, with streaks of dark blue in it. She has piercing green eyes that just POP.

I looked around my new room. On the powder pink wall, is a dark pink, shelf that wraps all the way around my large pink room and two more just like it . They hold every trophy, ribbon, sash, and everything else that I've ever won. Most of them coming from beauty pageants, cheerleading, or dance.

"Come on downstairs and we'll start on the kitchen." Momma said.

Two hours later, we had finished unpacking the kitchen. There was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it" I said as I made my way to the door. I opened the door and was met by two different sets of extremely tanned, and toned abs. I trailed my eyes up the two huge, large, tan, toned bodies. I had to tilt my head all the way back to see their faces and even then I couldn't see their eyes, only their lips and up their noses.

_O MY GOODNESS! These men are giants!_

"Stop your staring girl." Momma said from behind me. I went into the kitchen and sat at the rectangular kitchen table. Momma walked into the kitchen a few moments later followed by the two large men.

"You boys can just have a seat at the table over there." Momma said then started bustling around the kitchen. I stood.

"Hello. I'm Lucy." I craned my neck to see their faces and extended my hand towards the slightly shorter of the two. He grasped my hand with his hand which is twice the size of mine and very warm.

"I'm Call. Embry Call." He said in a husky voice. Maybe he was trying to be funny.

"Take a seat." I said sitting down myself.

"Okay dokay arda chokey." Embry said. I let out a giggle out of politeness. They took seats on the opposite side of our rectangular wooden table.

I looked at the other man to greet him, but his eyes caught mine, and I was trapped there. It felt like I was trapped in a box that's getting smaller and smaller.

Click. Made the sound of Momma putting their glasses down on the table. The sound made it easier for my eyes to escape his.

"Here are your drinks boys." Momma said, pushing their drinks towards them. I could still feel his gaze on me, making me feel uncomfortable.

"Thank you Mrs. Cosner, but we really should be going." Embry said

"Come on Paul." He completely ignored him.

"Paul. Come. On." Embry grabbed Paul up by the arm. Paul let out a deep growl. Growl? Embry started yanking him out of his chair. He made it half way to the door when Paul got out of his arms.

"AAAHHH!" Paul's face was so close to mine that our noses could touch. My chair tipped backwards but my head didn't hit the wooden floor like it should have. Instead there was a hot hand behind my head and another one on my back. I looked up and saw Paul's face looking down at me.

"I believe that it's time for you to leave." Momma said in a polite, yet harsh tone.

Paul whipped his head around and glared at Momma. Then quickly turned his face to look at me in an unsettlingly gaze. Slowly, he lifted me and the chair back to an upright position. He lifted me out of my chair and into a bone crushing hug in one swift movement. My feet dangled about two feet above the ground as I stiffened out of shock. I heard him inhale into my neck just before I heard Embry's demanding voice.

"PAUL!" Paul gently put me down and darted out the door. _Thank goodness. _Embry turned to Momma.

"I apologize for my friend's behavior." Then he too ran out the door.

For about three weeks Paul wouldn't leave me alone. He would come to the door a least once a day and ask to see me only to have the door slammed in his face. I would swear that I saw him in the garden a few times and peering through my window, but Momma just says that I'm paranoid.

Two days ago, Sue-Anna did something that she hasn't done in months. She sat down and ate dinner at the table with us. Oddly enough we haven't seen Paul since then.

**Okay thank you for reading my friends! The next chapter will explain some things. Promise. I have a challenge for you. The chapter titles in this story are going to be song titles that relate to the story. So give me some song that you like and I'll check the songs out on youtube. I'm sure that you guys like some rocking music so help me out here. Please review! **


	2. She's a Rebel

**It's finally up!Thanks to all of you guys out there reading. The song for this chapter is She's a Rebel by Green to send me song suggestions! **

**I don't own Twilight or the rights to Russia :( ENJOY!  
**

The loud clonking noise of my flip-flops attracted attention from the few customers in the small, homey, LaPush diner. I made my way past the small pink tables to a pink booth at the back by the window. My morning had been spent exploring the teeny, boring, unfamiliar towns of Forks and Lapush.

It was ten A.M. on a rainy July day, which seemed to be the only type of day in this terribly dreary town. There was no thunder or lightening, only an endless downpours of rain. Not a single ray of sunshine had made it's known since my arrival, six days ago.

A pretty, tan, dark haired, chubby girl a few years older and a few inches taller came up to my booth. "Hello would you like a menu?" She asked in a voice that said "I'm tired and I hate this job."

"No thank you. I'll just have a black coffee in the biggest cup you have_. The biggest_. Do you have eggs and toast?" I asked in hope that they did. I live off caffeine, it's the only thing could possibly make my heart beat faster.

"Yea" She simply replied, as she distorted her face by chewing on the inside of her tan cheek.

"Alright and eggs and toast if you wouldn't mind." I absently replied digging through my large, worn, purple backpack, stuffed full of junk, for my James Patterson book.

"Will that be all?"

"Yup." Aha! I found my book! What a miracle! I thought as wrestled my prize out of my bag.

She walked away scribbling on her mini notepad with a struck in her walk. I laid my face against the cool table top, allowing my eyes to droop as I awaited the arrival of my breakfast. Sleep isn't something that happens in 'my' house. 'We' are far too busy.

After what seemed like forever she came back with two slices of toast and a cheap, plastic, pink plate full of eggs and a large cup used for soft drinks. _Now that's what I'm talking about!_ I dove into the exhilarating world of murder, stopping only occasionally to take a sip of the coffee or a bite of toast and eggs.

"Excuse me." A husky voice interrupted my reading from across the booth. Reluctantly, I tore my eyes away from my book. My head went back in surprise. Across from me were two large, bulky shouldered, extremely tan, shirtless men, with visibly hard abs and intimidating faces_. They look like twins._ _Whoa, can anybody spell steroids?_ How did they get there without me realizing it? What the fuck did I do? My heart picked up pace. Damn, are they part of LaPush mafia or some shit? I looked at the still figures but not the eye.

"Hello, my name is Sam Uley" The man closest to the window said in a confident tone. He sat with his back straight, head high and just screamed alpha male. What the fuck is with him? Is he on anti-fucking-depressing? He is way too calm with his monotone voice. It's creepy. The jackasss needs to work on his damn social skills.

"I'm Paul Meraz." The other grumbled in a cracking, rough voice. As I looked at him I noticed big differences in their appearances. Dude looked like hell. His eyes were bloodshot red, with big dark bags underneath. His cheeks were sunken in as if he hadn't eaten, his hair hadn't been brushed in days and his chest looked small, less toned. I wondered what was wrong with him.

"Hello." I looked back down at my book hoping that they would leave. Being around people made me feel clammy, and nervous all over again.

"We would like to speak to you." I sighed and put my book in my bag.

"About what?" I asked irritated that these men felt the uncontrollable need to disturb me. _What would make men like this have to talk to _me _so urgently that they didn't have time to put on shirts? I've never had to talk to a complete stranger so badly that I didn't have time to cloth myself. _

"Lucy." Sam replied_. Damn it. Of course that's why they are here. Lucy's perfect and they-and everybody else- want a piece of her. She is taller, skinner, bustier, blue eyed, and blond. You can't compete with that, or at least I can't. I'm just a short, flat chested, brunette. Why am I not surprised that everybody knows who she is by now? These men are going to harass me because they like my little sister_.

"She's thirteen, you sick fucks." I said with a snarl in my voice. _I was not trying to protect her. I couldn't care less about what she does, because whatever it is she can manipulate the situation into whatever she wants. Because that is what she does, her and Mother both manipulate people into doing what they want._

"No. It's _nothing_ like that." Paul growled. A knot formed in my throat and I began to panic just a small bit.

I grabbed up my bag, tossed a five on the table and paid in a hurry. I quickly walked out of the dinky café and into the pouring rain. Sam's body of a giant, stepped in front of me, blocking my way of exiting. My heart started to beat faster making the rain soaking my hair and clothes inferior. _Why can't they just let it go? She's just a kid, drop it. _

"Paul has deep feelings for your sister. You would understand if you would let us explain." _What the fuck? He doesn't know her! He's a damn creeper!_

"No." I turned to walk away but some one slung me over their wide shoulder. Screams filled the cool, humid air hoping that somebody would help. I hit and kicked, trying my best to inflict pain. My small fists just bounced off of his hard skin. My body was far too small to hold my boiling fear and rage. Wet leaves and grass sped by my dazed eyes at a nauseating pace. Despite the fat drops of rain making his skin slick, his grip on my legs obscured my escape. Criminal scenes of homicide, and rape polluted my thoughts. My screams now split through the rain like daggers through flesh.

"PUT ME DOWN!" I screamed and I was set down on a damp log in the middle of the dark green forest. Tree tops formed a canopy blocking out the endless rain and darkening the sky. I made a run for it; only getting one step in before I was roughly shoved back down onto the log. My small chest heaved up and down, and my damp face let out short, labored breathes. My mind scrambled and adrenaline raced through my veins.

"Calm the fuck down." Paul growled only an inch from my face, threateningly. Baring teeth and mad eyes his face seemed like one of a puma ready to tear its pitiful target to insignificant shreds.

I sat terrified. _What am I gong to do? My phone! I glanced down at my feet. Damn it! I dropped my bag and that's where my phone is! Um, um, shoelaces! No. Pants! What the fuck am I supposed to do with my pant?_ My mind drew a blank. _There is nothing to protect me! _ Finally a ration idea came into my throbbing head. _My pocket knife! _My stomach was doing see saws and my heart was racing. I was blinded from my adrenaline rush. I had not a second to waste arguing with myself.

Not a single thought entered my brain as I shot up and banged my head connected with Paul's hard stomach. I grabbed my minute knife out of my back pocket, it felt cold in my freezing hands. It wasn't much of a knife but let us hope that it will a least be able to stall them while I run my way to freedom. My terrified eyes looked backed, and I swiftly hopped over the log.

"Stay the FUCK back!" I took small steps backward while flipping open my knife. Paul took a step forward putting him right in front of me. Without thinking, I plunged the knife into the right side of his stomach and quickly pulled it out. Only a small amount of blood trickled down his bare chest. He started to quiver and growl. I plunged the knife into his stomach again and then once more. My hands began trembled and were covered in a thick, crimson liquid. I was throw back like a bomb went off in front of my face.

"FRRREEEEEEZZZZZZZZZZEEEE!" A commanding voice filled the thick air.

**THIRD PERSON POV**

Dazed and confused Sue-Anna laid propped up on her bony elbows in the wet grass, eyes as big as quarters and numb with shock. A dark gray wolf stood before her quivering, baring teeth, in a ready to pounce position, but it did not move.

"Paul, go take a moment to calm yourself." She heard the words but they sounded far away and foreign. The animal locked its brown eyes with her piercing dark green eyes, sending her one last lethal glare. It whipped around and ran off so fast that appeared as a blur to her human eyes. In fear Sue-Anna cringed away in fear until Paul was out of her sight. She looked off into the direction of where the wolf had gone not knowing what to do.

Sam stepped into her short line of vision. She didn't see the actions though, she felt as if she was just a spectator watching form afar.

"You have nothing to be afraid of." Sue-Anna heard the lies Sam was telling her and she knew they were lies. Sam did not like telling these lies but there are some things that he must do. "I only want to talk to you." He spoke in a soft voice that did not fit his hard face.

His unthreatening tone calmed Su-Anna's shot nerves ever so slightly and breathing became easier. Sam stepped forward and slowly sat on the damp log that she had been thrown on just minutes ago.

"The Quilenten people are special. " He began. He told her the majestic stories of Taha Aki and the spirit warriors and their struggles. Engrossed by the vivid stories that came to life, Sue-Anna unknowingly inched forward. When Sam's soothing voice finished the story she sat still staring at Sam waiting. He looked into the dark green eyes of this girl and felt pity for her.

For the last couple of weeks the shape shifters of Lapush have been watching over the Cosners' household. As they did he saw this girl. It seemed as if she was a ghost, never foreseen, or heard, only lost soul trapped in a place where she was unwanted.

"Paul" Sam said, knowing that Paul had been hiding in the bushes since he had started telling Sue-Anna the stories. Paul foot steps neared and Sue-Anna's heart picked up pace. As he sat down on the ground beside Sam, Sue-Anna's eyes darted around the forest, looking for somewhere to run to.

**Sue-Anna's POV**

"Shape-shifters have a special way of finding love." Sam stated, his voice taking away some of the worry of Paul being there but not all of it. "It's called imprinting. Imprinting is when werewolf finds their soul mate." A smile came on Sam's face like he was remembering something. "You see her and that's it. She's your world. All you want to do is love and protect her. When she smiles you cry of joy, and when she laughs your heart explodes. Whatever she needs that what you are for her, whether it be a brother, a friend, babysitter, or lover.

"As long as she's happy you're ecstatic. But when she isn't" His smile disappeared ".you want to kill the person that upset her. If you're away from her, you go into a depression, you drive yourself mad. You can't eat, can't sleep, won't talk, the only thing that you will do is worry about her." I remembered Paul was here and glanced over at him.

He had a blank expression on his face the only that he was still there was the sad look in his watery eyes. This made him seem more human, less intimidating.

_ Seems like he knows what Sam's talking about. _That thought took a little of my worried feeling away. He and Sam look at me for a long moment like they were giving me time to process it all.

"I told you this for a reason." Sam said slowly in his deep husky voice. "Paul has imprinted on Lucy." It took my brain a minute to try to process this information unsuccessfully. _Did he say Lucy? Lucy? _

"We would like you to help us with something." Sam told me "We would like for you to bring Lucy to spend the day with Paul."

"Are you fucking insane? Why the hell would I do that? He's a _werewolf_ for Christ's sake! He could kill her!" _I'm not a magician! How am I supposed to get my parents to let me take Lucy somewhere? Even I could, and she came back hurt I would be killed, literally. _

"Paul would never intentionally hurt your little sister." Sam said in his all too calm tone. _Fucker_

"Let's pretend that he isn't a scary as fuck dude that turns into a terrifying monster." Tears overwhelmed my eyed and poured down my face from confusion "He's a pedophile! I'm not gonna hand my little sister over to a FUCKING PEDOPHILE!" I finished off my rant.

Paul was in my face in one millisecond fuming. "I'M NOT A DAMN PEDOFILE!"Spit flew into my face and his bad breath set in my nose.

"Lets all just calm down. Okay?" Sam broke in. Paul took his giant frame a step back from me. He let out a long sigh and looked me in the eyes.

"I love Lucy with every fiber of my being. I can't sleep because I stay up all night worrying about her. I can't eat because I don't know if she's eating." _She's not_

"Everything I do is centered around her. And if I could hold her –not even that- if I could just be in the same room as her and see that she's safe ….." His voice trailed off and a tear slide down his tan cheek. _Oh my god. That's so sad. _

"I don't – I won't even be able to- how am I going to let my parents bring her here? Huh Mr. Calm Ass?" I asked my voice smeared with sarcastic.

"Find a way. We will let you know when and where." Sam replied.

"And just how the fuck are you going to contact me if you don't know where I live or my phone number?" I asked wanting to make him feel stupid.

"Don't you worry about that." Sam stated. _That's not creepy at all. _

"Thank you so much." Paul rasped out. I turned around to leave when I realized a something very important.

"Where the fuck are we?" I asked irritated that I had no clue as to how to get to LaPush from here. "How the hell am I supposed to get back when I have no fucking clue where I am? I was taken here against my will remember? Take me back now." I demanded. Sam let out a husky chuckle. _Fucker._

_**LATER THAT EVENING**_

Mom and Lucy had gone to shopping in Seattle early that morning and wouldn't be back until much later that evening. So this was the perfect time. Daddy and I were all alone so I could talk to him. I sulked into our living room where Daddy sat in a chair watching a football game on television.

"Hey Daddy." His gaze on the television was redirected at me. The solid eyes looked right through me, as if I wasn't even there. I took a deep breathe and opened my mouth to speak. No sound came out. I had practiced what I was going to say earlier but now my mind was a blank.

"Yes?" Daddy asked, clearly wanting to get back to his important game.

"I want to take Lucy to the beach sometime." _Damn! That's not what I wanted to say!_

"No." He looked back at the tv. _I wasn't finished! Pay some damn attention to me!_

"Why the hell not?" I yelled

"Because "

"STOP ANSWERING ME WITH ONE WORD! NOW WHY THE HELL NOT?" I paused for him to answer.

"I don't trust you. This conversation is over now." He said trying to regain control of the situation.

"LIKE HELL IT IS!" I blared "You just can't trust somebody like me with your precious Lucy can you? Because Lucy's the GOLDEN CHILD! The minute she was born I started getting ignored. And now you guys have completely forgotten about me. Haven't you?" My face got red out of rage.

"No we haven't now just leave. I don't want to see you right now."

"Jackass" I spat and stormed up to my room. _Damnit this is going to be harder than I thought._


End file.
